Insaisissable
by Leylah
Summary: Maintenant Internes en médecine, Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Draco sont plongés au coeur du métier. Une nouvelle vie commence et malgré les peurs et les doutes, l'amitié les aide à tenir. Mais l'amour dans tout ça?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire. Les couples présents pour l'instant sont Ron/Hermione, et bien sûr, il y aura du Harry/Draco, couple central :)

**Rating :** T. Je ne sais pas si je ferais de Lemon, mais s'il y en a, je changerais de rating.

**NdA **: Hello ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je sais que c'est dans le même style que Malfoy's anatomy, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps… Alors après une absence prolongée, je la publie, car écrire me manquait ! Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres exactement, sûrement une dizaine minimum, vingt maximums (vraiment maximum !). Pour l'instant j'ai les idées pour les 7 premiers chapitres, mais de toute façon, je suis du genre à écrire sur le moment, sans suivre de réel fil conducteur.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Insaisissable : premier chapitre. **

_A la fin de ce putain de calvaire !

L'exclamation de Blaise Zabini fut approuvée et tous levèrent leur verre, avant de le boire cul sec. Le matin même, ils avaient terminé leur dernière épreuve de l'ECN et s'ils avaient de la chance et une bonne place au classement, ils pourraient enfin dire adieu à l'externat, et à toutes ces révisions épuisantes qu'ils avaient endurées durant leurs six premières années d'études de médecine.

Bien sûr, ils étaient conscients que l'internat n'était pas une partie de plaisir, entre les gardes de nuit beaucoup plus nombreuses et les responsabilités qui allaient leur être incombés… Mais à l'heure actuelle, ils s'en foutaient complètement car la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient, c'était qu'ils avaient _enfin_ le droit à de vraies vacances, de deux mois, sans bouquins à feuilleter ni symptômes à décrypter.

Blaise s'adossa lourdement contre le dossier de la banquette, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il observait l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ce café, il le connaissait par cœur et les moindres recoins n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui. C'est à cette même table qu'il avait pris nombres de petits déjeuners en vitesse avant d'aller à la fac. C'est ici qu'il avait passé d'innombrables heures à étudier, une pile de bouquin emplissant tout l'espace. Lui, mais aussi ses amis, sans qui il n'aurait sans doute jamais tenu le coup durant ces dures années. Il les regarda, pensant un bref instant qu'ils pourraient peut-être être tous séparés durant l'internat. Mais optimiste, il chassa cette idée de son esprit.

Le groupe n'était pas vraiment ami au départ, plutôt ennemi, d'ailleurs. Tous se connaissaient depuis le lycée, mais durant cette période, ils se détestaient cordialement. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et il était de notoriété publique qu'eux et Blaise, Draco et Pansy ne pouvaient vraiment pas se voir !

Cependant, les études de médecine aidant, ils ont appris à mieux se connaitre, et à s'apprécier. Peut-être le recul et la maturité de chacun avait joué leurs rôles ?

Il n'empêche que depuis leur deuxième année de médecine, ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Ron et Pansy ne faisaient pas médecine. Ron était parti faire l'école de police, et Pansy avait décidé d'entrer en école d'infirmière, mais ils étaient toujours présents à leurs « réunions », comme ils les appelaient.

Il n'y avait qu'une petite ombre au tableau : seuls Harry et Draco ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre. Pas qu'ils se détestent toujours, mais… il y avait toujours cet espèce de fossé entre eux, une sorte d'indifférence timide et infranchissable. Ils avaient beau passer la plupart de leur temps ensemble, rien y faisait, et Blaise pensa d'ailleurs qu'il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu se parler directement.

* * *

Harry but une gorgée de son verre, son cœur rempli d'une joie sans nom. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu. Il observa ses deux meilleurs amis à la dérobée en train de s'embrasser et sourit, heureux. Pansy et Blaise discutait avec acharnement sur le premier film qu'ils iraient voir au cinéma. Car oui, avec toutes ces années d'études, il y avait des choses qu'ils avaient dû arrêter. Des choses simples, comme aller au cinéma, faire du tourisme, prendre le temps de regarder une série et s'empiffrer de chocolat : toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient la vie tellement facile.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Draco. Il était en retrait, comme toujours, observant ses deux amis se disputer gentiment, souriant par moment.

Harry connaissait son visage par cœur, le moindre recoin de son visage. Comment expliquer cette obsession ? Harry n'en savait rien… Cela l'avait pris dès que les deux groupes s'étaient rassemblés pour n'en former plus qu'un. Il s'était finalement très bien entendu avec Blaise et Pansy, mais Draco… Draco était insaisissable, secret, mystérieux. Jamais il ne lui parlait, et il n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer ses émotions.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers Harry, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Quelques secondes, un regard indéchiffrable. Voilà ce à quoi Harry avait le droit à chaque fois, et rien de plus. Draco le détestait-il ? Ou alors peut-être qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, et que le fait qu'il le regarde l'agaçait…

Harry détourna le regard, et entama la conversation à son meilleur ami.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était insaisissable, et il en était totalement dépendant.

* * *

Harry se trouvait maintenant dans leur petite maison qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques années. Il était tard, et ils se trouvaient dans leur salon, Harry affalé dans un fauteuil, regardant la télévision. Hermione était allongée, à demi sur Ron qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

_Ron, Hermione… Commença Harry.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire n'allait pas leur plaire, mais il y pensait depuis quelques temps déjà, et il pensait que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter, depuis l'hésitation de son ami, et son nez se fronça. Elle se rassit, attendant la bombe.

_Je pense que je vais déménager.

Voilà, c'était enfin sorti.

_Oh. Ne put que dire Ron, un peu secoué.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Harry sut tout de suite ce qu'elle allait dire.

_Nous te mettons mal à l'aise…

Le brun sourit, décidément, sa meilleure amie était vraiment prévisible. Il est vrai que les voir aussi heureux ensemble le gênait un peu, mais pas parce qu'il était jaloux, non. Tout simplement parce que ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'il était seul, loin de la personne qu'il désirait.

_Non Hermione, je suis très heureux pour vous, et vous le savez. Je pense seulement que j'ai besoin de me débrouiller un peu seul… Vous avez toujours été présent pour moi, à n'importe quel moment…

Ce fut au tour du brun de se mordre la lèvre. Tous les trois savaient pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion… La maltraitance de son oncle et de sa tante, celle de son cousin depuis l'école primaire, la mort de son parrain, la découverte de son homosexualité…

_Mais… continua-t-il, il faut que j'arrête de me reposer autant sur vous.

Hermione sourit avec bienveillance, tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

_Tu sais très bien qu'on ne fait pas ça par intérêt, que nous sommes là pour toi, c'est à ça que ça sert des amis, non ? Répliqua Ron, essayant visiblement de le faire changer d'avis.

Hermione posa une main sur son bras, pour le calmer.

_Je comprends Harry, Ron. Elle se tourna vers le brun. Je sais que tu as surement dû réfléchir longtemps, pour nous l'annoncer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends.

_Parle pour toi, tu le vois tous les jours à l'hôpital ! Moi déjà qu'en habitant avec lui, je le vois à peine ! S'énerva Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête enfantine du roux, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et croisa les bras sur son torse.

_Allez Ron, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus… Je vais juste me trouver un appartement près de l'hôpital… Et puis de toute façon, je ne ferais rien tant que nous n'aurons pas fait nos choix d'internat, alors….

Son ami sembla se détendre, mais Harry savait qu'il se sentait blessé. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été habitués à être ensemble, depuis tellement longtemps !

Les trois amis changèrent de sujet, et tout de suite, l'ambiance se détendit. Au moins, Harry se sentit plus léger, et il laisserait enfin ses amis vivre leur amour sans avoir à se retenir. Car oui, c'était aussi une des raisons qui le poussait à partir…

* * *

**A suivre… **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Insaisissable : Deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et tous avaient enfin fait leurs choix d'internat. Ils avaient tous été très bien classés, mais la palme revenait à Hermione, qui se situait à la 9e place au niveau national. Ainsi, ils avaient pu choisir les spécialités qu'ils désiraient, sans aucune difficulté. Hermione avait choisi la pédiatrie, Blaise l'anesthésie-réanimation, et quant à Draco et Harry, ils avaient tous les deux choisi la neurologie. Ils avaient également tous pu rester dans la même ville, ce qui était tout de même un exploit.

Nous étions fin Août, et il faisait extrêmement chaud. Torse nu, Blaise se débattait avec un carton et essayait de se faufiler dans la pièce remplie de toute part.

_J'te met ça où Harry ? Cria-t-il.

Harry ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Il s'était pris cinq fois les pieds dans des cartons, et avait failli tomber à chaque fois. Le front en sueur, il ôta également son tee-shirt, et le balança négligemment.

Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il avait obtenu les clefs de son tout nouvel appartement. Non seulement il se trouvait à cinq minutes à pieds de l'hôpital, mais il était également dans le même immeuble que celui de Blaise, Pansy et Draco.

Il était assez modeste… 40 m², un séjour-cuisine, une petite salle de bain et une chambre. Mais Harry en était très satisfait, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il avait même une très belle vue sur le lac, et le soir, les lumières de la ville lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais par-dessus tout, il était près de ses amis, et bien sûr… de Draco.

Draco qui revenait d'ailleurs avec le dernier carton. Il observa furtivement Harry, mais détourna le regard aussi tôt.

_Hey, tu ne trouves pas que t'as trop de cartons pour un appart' aussi petit ? S'exclama Ron.

Hermione lui envoya son coude dans les côtes, ce qui fit rire Pansy et Blaise et grogner son petit-ami de douleur.

Harry sourit, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé tout neuf. Alors que ses meilleurs amis étaient comiquement en train de se disputer et que Pansy et Blaise se délectait de la situation, il en profita pour observer le blond. Appuyé contre un des murs du salon, ils les observaient également. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus chez lui, c'est qu'il avait l'air parfait en toute situation. Regardez Harry, obligé de se dévêtir, rempli de sueur et de poussière. Draco lui, avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans son jean et son tee-shirt moulant. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sueur, ni de poussière. Il se tenait droit, fier. Il était vraiment… parfait. Ou alors, il cachait très bien son jeu.

Harry soupira, puis frappa dans ses mains. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'écria :

_Pizza ?

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire, et la seule chose qui venait éclairer la chambre silencieuse était la lumière du cadran numérique du réveil.

Ron était allongé sur le dos, attendant impatiemment le retour d'Hermione. Les minutes, les heures défilaient, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Cela faisant maintenant un mois que ses amis avaient débutés l'internat, et il fallait l'avouer, il les voyait beaucoup moins.

Harry venait chaque semaine lui rendre visite au commissariat, mais il voyait bien par ses énormes cernes sous les yeux qu'il aurait très nettement préféré être dans son lit. Blaise, Pansy et Draco, il ne les avait pas vus depuis trois semaines, la date à laquelle il avait organisé leur dernière réunion.

Et Hermione…

Il ne la voyait plus qu'en coup de vent. En garde presque trois nuits par semaine, et lorsqu'elle était en repos, lui travaillait. Ou alors, elle rentrait à des heures impossibles, comme ce soir.

Il était une heure trente quand Ron entendit enfin la porte d'entrée grincer. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis décida de la rejoindre en bas.

Hermione était tout simplement épuisée. Elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle depuis quatre bonnes heures, mais un des enfants a eu un problème et ils avaient dû l'amener en salle d'opération. Pas qu'elle se soit occupée de l'opération elle-même, mais l'enfant était à sa charge, et elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste tant qu'il n'était pas revenu de son opération et tant qu'il n'était pas stable.

Elle mourrait de faim. Aussi, à peine rentrée, elle se rua sur le frigo, mais tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était des restes de pizzas, et une bouteille de lait à moitié vide. En voyant ça, elle se sentit terriblement coupable. Elle délaissait totalement Ron, et à voir le contenu du frigo, il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment tout seul…

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et elle se retourna vivement. Ron était justement en train de la fixer, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Ses yeux trahissaient son agacement, et cela ne fit qu'amplifier le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait.

_Je suis désolée Ronald…

Son visage se fit plus dur, mais il ne bougea pas.

_Je t'ai réveillé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

_Pas vraiment. Répondit-il, évasif.

Un silence s'installa, inconfortable. Hermione aurait voulu lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait de courses, car lui avait beaucoup plus de temps libre qu'elle, mais d'un autre côté, elle était encore tiraillée par ses remords.

Alors elle attrapa un paquet de pâtes dans un placard, et fit bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole. Ron la regarda faire, puis au bout d'un moment, s'en alla. La fatigue n'aidant pas, Hermione fondit en larmes silencieuses.

* * *

Il était treize heures passées, et Draco venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait passé une garde particulièrement difficile la nuit dernière, et il profitait de son jour de repos pour se reposer. Ils avaient, lui et Harry, reçut un patient en urgence, et ils avaient dû se relayer pour surveiller son état. C'était aux infirmières normalement de s'en occuper, mais elles étaient totalement dépassées par le monde qu'il y avait, et il comprenait tout à fait.

Mais cela avait eu un avantage : il n'avait pas eu à rester dans la chambre de garde seul avec Potter. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à avaler le fait qu'ils allaient être dans le même service durant tout leur internat, s'il fallait également qu'il fasse toutes ses gardes avec lui, cela n'allait vraiment pas aller.

Ils étaient quatre internes dans leur service de neurologie, et ils devaient, la plupart du temps, être deux internes par garde. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il ne savait pas trop, il se retrouvait avec le brun beaucoup trop souvent à son goût.

Il ne détestait pas Harry en fait. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aimait sentir les yeux du brun sur lui. Il aimait sa voix aussi, sa façon de parler, son rire. Oui, son rire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Draco était un vrai con quand il était gosse. Un gosse de riche prétentieux qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde : éducation paternelle oblige.

Mais aujourd'hui, et depuis la fin du lycée, son père était en prison pour fraude fiscale. Cela avait été un grand choc pour Draco, car oui, il idolâtrait son père. Mais il était en prison, et Draco avait senti ses principes s'effondrer, les uns après les autres. Il était alors devenu totalement amorphe de la vie, blasé. Heureusement, Blaise et Pansy avait été là pour lui, et il leur en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Et puis, ses amis s'étaient rapprochés du groupe de Potter. Il devait avouer que Ron et Hermione étaient sympathiques et que les voir se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non était plutôt distrayant. Mais le problème restait Harry Potter. Il était bien trop dangereux pour le blond, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir pourquoi.

Rien que sa présence parvenait à lui chambouler le cœur, sa tête tournait légèrement, et même quelques fois où il se trouvait bien trop près, des frissons couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors il essayait de minimiser les rapports qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui, il ne lui parlait qu'en cas de nécessité, et essayait d'éviter de penser à tout ça. Bien que maintenant, cela allait s'avérer un peu plus compliqué…. Car non seulement il allait le côtoyer beaucoup plus, mais ils habitaient également à un étage l'un de l'autre.

Draco rejeta la couette sur le côté, mais resta étendu quelques minutes, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Pansy et Blaise travaillaient et il avait l'appartement à lui toute la journée. Il se décida tout de même à se lever et alla se servir un café, boisson obligatoire quand on devient médecin…

Des coups à la porte retentirent, et une tasse à la main, il alla ouvrir.

Harry Potter se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, et portant des vêtements totalement froissés. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il resta là, sans rien dire.

_Tu comptes rester là toute la journée Potter ? S'impatienta le blond.

_Sympa l'accueil… répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me dépanner une ou deux capsules de café. J'ai pas les idées très claires tant que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine…

Le visage impassible, Draco s'éloigna de la porte, laissant un Harry hésitant. Devait-il entrer ou attendre sur le pas de la porte ?

Trop fatigué pour se prendre la tête, il pénétra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques dizaines de secondes avant que le blond ne réapparaisse. Il lui tendit deux capsules et Harry le remercia.

L'ambiance était tendue, et ils restaient face à face, comme des cons, sans s'adresser la parole.

_Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te préparer ton café à ta place… ? Commença le blond.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, contrarié.

_Dis-moi, Draco. Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de m'ignorer ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de froncer les sourcils.

_Je ne t'ignore pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent regard quelques secondes, puis Draco détourna les yeux. Pour Harry, cela voulait tout dire.

_Bon et bien… Merci pour le café.

Puis Harry s'en alla, laissant Draco comme un con, planté au milieu du salon, avec un café qui avait refroidi.

Il était vingt heures, et Harry s'endormait presque devant le journal télévisé. Un bruit de clé le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait. Il tomba sur Hermione, des larmes dévalant ses joues et les yeux rouges, une valise à ses pieds.

_Je peux rester quelques jours ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Puis ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, et je suis vraiment désolé du retard! Je vous avais donné un délai d'une semaine, j'en ai mis plus de deux… Mais en ce moment, je suis en pleine période de partiels (période qui se termine le 31 Mai) et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre à temps… **

**Mais en tout cas merci pour les reviews, les gens qui mettent l'histoire en favoris ou en alerte, ça me fait plaisir. Je ne suis plus du genre à réclamer des reviews, parce qu'après tout, si je poste mes histoires, c'est pour partager ma passion avec des autres auteurs/lecteurs, mais si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas. **

**Je voulais également savoir si cela vous intéresserais, éventuellement, de pouvoir suivre l'évolution de chaque chapitre ? Genre un blog, groupe facebook (secret de préférence), etc. Si vous aimez l'idée, dites le moi par review, mail, MP. :)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture :)**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Insaisissable, troisième chapitre**

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ron est un idiot.

La voix d'Harry trancha dans l'air, rapide, dure, comme un sifflement.

Hermione, qui regardait la télévision le regard vide, tourna sa tête vers lui.

_Ne fais pas ça Harry, ne lui donne pas le rôle du connard, ce n'est pas le cas.

L'intéressé haussa vaguement les épaules, et croisa les bras, renfrogné. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean. Hermione eut juste le temps de se lever que le brun hurlait déjà contre son interlocuteur. D'où elle était, elle entendait non seulement son ami lui hurler dessus, mais elle pouvait également entendre Ron, et lui aussi hurlait. Le brun se leva et partit dans sa cuisine en claquant la porte, comme si cela allait intimider Ron.

A cet instant précis, Hermione se dit que son meilleur ami était vraiment impulsif et excessif. Toujours à défendre les gens, qu'ils aient raisons, ou tords. Toujours à vouloir les sauver. C'est d'ailleurs cette qualité qu'elle aimait chez lui, et qui ferait de lui un excellent médecin, mais à trop haute dose, cela pouvait être dangereux, surtout pour lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le silence revint. Harry retourna s'asseoir à la même place, et Hermione alla à ses côté et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Merci…

Les yeux rivés sur la télévision, Harry sourit tristement.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans la soirée, alors que le brun descendait les escaliers pour aller mettre sa poubelle dans le local approprié, il tomba nez à nez avec Draco.

Harry avait toujours aimé la manière dont Draco s'habillait. Il se dégageait de lui une telle… classe. Oui, c'était ça. Une classe naturelle que personne, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait réussi à égaler aux yeux d'Harry. Ce soir, il portait juste une paire de jean bleu foncée, un polo blanc, et des chaussures cirées noires. En bijou, il portait juste une gourmette fine en argent, et autour du coup, une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de scorpion.

D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été fasciné par ce pendentif, la manière dont il brillait, la place où il était situé, au creux de son cou…

_Tu comptes rester planté là ?

Harry sursauta, et releva ses yeux vers le visage du blond.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, lui répondit-il, et dans un sens, c'était vrai…

_J'avais cru comprendre, ou entendre, plutôt.

_Merde… Vous m'avez entendu ?

_Tu rigoles ? Ironisa Draco, tout l'immeuble t'as entendu, tu veux dire !

Il se mit à descendre les escaliers, et Harry le suivit, grimaçant.

_Comment va Hermione ? Demanda le blond.

_Elle tient le coup, je crois…

Bien qu'étonné qu'il lui pose des questions, lui qui normalement ne lui adressait pas la parole, Harry ne le montra pas, et Draco, de son côté, l'en remercia. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, peut-être la réflexion du brun l'après-midi même ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin au rez-de-chaussée et restèrent quelques instant face à face, sans savoir quoi dire. C'était bizarre pour eux, mais après tout, ils allaient devoir s'y habituer. Pour l'un, ça serait perturbant, et pour l'autre… assez frustrant. Draco fit un léger hochement de tête, presque imperceptible, et s'en alla vers la sortie de l'immeuble, sans un regard en arrière.

Et Harry resta là, comme un con, avec son sac poubelle à la main. Et à cet instant, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, ou pire, qui il allait voir ? Chassant ses pensées, il se débarrassa du sac dans la benne et remonta dans son appartement. Il retrouva Hermione affalée sur le canapé, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry arriva en avance à l'hôpital, ce qui chez lui était plutôt rare. Il n'avait presque pas réussi à dormir et les questions qui l'avaient tenu éveillé presque toute la nuit ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. D'abord il y avait la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Ensuite, ses pensées se sont dirigées vers Ron et sa bêtise aussi grosse que lui. Puis quand ses pensées changèrent de direction, elles arrivèrent encore et toujours vers Draco. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il savait qu'il était attiré par Draco, ce n'était pas une nouveauté ! Et en même temps, il aurait fallu être difficile pour ne pas l'être, non ? Non, ce qu'il se demandait, c'était pourquoi Draco mettant autant de distance entre eux.

Après avoir enfilé sa blouse et son stéthoscope autour du cou, il regarda l'heure, et se dit qu'il avait largement le temps de prendre un café et un croissant à la cafétéria.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il aperçu Blaise, affalé sur une table du fond. Après s'être servi, il alla le rejoindre.

Ce dernier leva à peine la tête, puis la reposa lourdement et leva la main en guise de bonjour.

_Dure nuit ?

_Quelle nuit ? Demanda Blaise, sarcastique. Ma patiente n'a pas voulu se réveiller, j'ai dû la surveiller toute la nuit le temps qu'elle se décide à émerger ! Et ensuite, quand ENFIN, une infirmière a eu pitié de moi et m'a remplacé, elle s'est réveillée, et j'ai dû aller la détuber…

_Aléas du métier mon pote… Déclara Harry en mordant dans un croissant. Et donc tu te caches ici avant la fin de ta garde, c'est ça ?

_A peu près, oui. Fit-il en relevant la tête. T'es pas censé aller en Staff, toi ?

_Je suis en avance.

Blaise haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque.

_Dis-moi Blaise, j'aurais besoin de ton avis… Commença le brun tout à coup sérieux. Toi qui le connais beaucoup plus que moi…

Blaise leva une main pour l'arrêter, Harry se stoppa net, surpris.

_Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite. Harry, mon pote, je t'aime bien, mais je suis trop crevé pour écouter tes niaiseries sur Draco. Alors garde tes déclarations d'amour indirectes pour Hermione, tu veux ?

Puis il se leva, laissant Harry, la bouche ouverte, en train d'essayer d'avaler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis son ébauche de conversation avec Blaise, Harry gardait malgré lui ses sourcils froncés en permanence. Ses pensées envers le blond étaient-elles aussi transparente ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ses amis ne lui en avaient jamais parlé ? Et si même Blaise s'en était rendu compte, était-ce également le cas de Draco ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi le blond mettait autant de distance entre eux, même si à cette pensée, Harry se sentit complètement abattu et humilié.

Le staff avait débuté depuis une bonne demi-heure, et quand ce fut à son tour de parler des cas dans il était en charge, il essaya d'oublier toutes ses préoccupations et se promit de ne penser plus qu'à son travail et à aller raisonner Ron dès la fin de son service. Quant à Draco, il allait devoir arrêter de l'observer autant, ou même d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux dans le même service n'allait pas simplifier les choses, mais après tout, il aura juste à rester professionnel et à ne lui adresser la parole qu'en cas de nécessité. S'il le recroisait dans l'immeuble, il aurait juste à faire comme d'habitude, les reluquages en moins. Et quant aux futures soirées qu'ils passeraient avec leurs amis, et bien… Il se promit de voir à ce moment-là, vu que de toute façon, avec leurs horaires respectifs et la dispute de Ron et d'Hermione, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'ennuyait. Il avait parlé de ses cas en premier et attendait à présent que le staff se termine pour aller travailler. Il restait à peine dix minutes et il pourrait enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Il avait vraiment passé une sale nuit. Il était allé rendre visite à son parrain la veille et certaines conversations qu'il avait eut avec lui l'avait empêché de dormir. En plus de cela, il avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement d'Harry. Il ne l'avait pas observé une seule fois depuis le début du Staff. Pas une seule. Et Draco le savait, car lui, l'avait regardé. Il observa ses traits tirés, ses cernes sous les yeux, et se dit que le brun non plus n'avait pas dû passer une très bonne nuit. Mais malgré cette constatation, quelque chose le turlupinait. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose avait changé, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à crayonner les contours de son visage sur son bloc note. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il le referma lourdement, faisant converger tous les visages alentours vers lui. Le neurologue en chef leur indiqua que la réunion était terminée et sans attendre, le blond se leva et parti dans les vestiaires.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça le reprenait. Ces traits, si familiers, ils pourraient les tracer les yeux fermés, dans son sommeil, ou comme à l'instant, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait passé toutes ses années de lycée à dessiner Harry, même si à l'époque il le détestait pour cela. Il trouvait juste que toutes les expressions qu'il parvenait à dégager était un bonheur à dessiner, à mettre sur papier, à immortaliser.

Puis un jour, Blaise avait découvert tous les croquis, et il lui avait posé la question qu'il évitait de se poser à lui-même :

_Pourquoi il n'y a que des dessins de lui, Draco ? Lui avait-il demandé.

Draco avait senti son cœur se serrer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait haussé les épaules, et les deux amis n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Draco avait mis tous les dessins dans un carton, entre ses vieux bouquins de lycée et ses vieilles photos d'enfance, et il n'avait plus jamais dessiné. Il ne savait même pas quand cette obsession lui était apparue, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrête. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait presque réussi à oublier le vieux carton qui trainait encore dans la maison de ses parents.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry venait de quitter la chambre de son dernier patient pour la journée. Il traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Il était 19h, et il devait déjà être parti il y a plus d'une heure. Il se dirigea vers le bureau des internes de son service. C'était une sorte de salle de réunion, là où les internes se voyaient confié un bureau, afin qu'ils puissent y rédiger leurs rapports sur leurs patients mais également travailler sur leur thèse d'internat. Et vu le nombre de rapport qu'il avait à rédiger, il ne sera pas rentré chez lui avant deux bonnes heures.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et son regard fut tout de suite attiré par une chevelure rousse.

Ron se leva. Il était toujours en tenue de policier. Blouson, matraque et arme à la ceinture. Harry avait toujours envie de sourire en le voyant habillé de cette façon, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Alors il lui sourit, puis Ron, soulagé, vint lui faire une accolade amicale.

Harry s'assied à son bureau et Ron s'assit sur la chaise lui faisant face.

_Je me suis servi un café. Rien à dire, le votre est carrément meilleur.

_Ron, t'es venu me parler café ? Rétorqua le brun, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami était mal à l'aise.

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent, et Harry sut à cet instant ce qu'il allait dire.

_J'ai déconné, Harry.

Décidément, il le connaissait trop bien…

_Je sais.

_Je sais que tu sais.

_Tu comptes faire quoi ?

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Draco entra dans la pièce. Harry et Ron le regardèrent s'avancer, mais le brun tourna bien vite la tête.

_Salut Weasley.

Le blond serra la main de Ron, quant à Harry, il évita soigneusement son regard.

_Tu ne demandes pas ce que je fais là ? Demanda Ron.

Le blond, maintenant occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers, ne lui accorda même pas un regard mais répondit :

_Oh, j'imagine que tu dois en être au stade où tu t'es rendu compte que tu es un parfait crétin, que le problème ne vient pas d'Hermione, mais du manque total de confiance en toi.

Draco leva enfin les yeux de ses papiers et remarqua la tête d'ahuri du roux.

_Pourquoi on est ami avec lui, déjà ? Demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

Le brun haussa les épaules, se disant que le blond n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

_Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Weasley, insista Draco. Et tu veux un conseil ? Va la voir directement. Excuse toi, achète lui des fleurs, demande-la en mariage, fais-lui un gosse, je m'en fou, mais va la voir, et arrête de nous faire chier avec ton complexe d'infériorité à la con.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Draco sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper que ce regard était lourd de reproches.

_Je t'emmerde Malefoy, je n'ai aucun complexe.

Enervé, il se leva et s'en alla, sans même saluer son meilleur ami.

Pendant quelques instants, un silence de plomb s'installa entre Harry et Draco. Le blond s'était mis à taper ses rapports sur son ordinateur, mais Harry avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui.

_T'as un peu abusé, non ?

Le blond soupira, mais tourna la tête vers Harry.

_Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de le materner un peu. On sait tous les deux que Ron se sent inférieur à nous, juste parce qu'on fait médecine et c'est ridicule. Toute la dispute entre Ron et Hermione part de là, et tu le sais.

_Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire aussi franchement.

_Oui mais à ce que je sache, il doit sûrement déjà être en train de la supplier. Toi, tu lui aurais dit quoi ? « T'inquiète pas mon pote, elle va revenir, laisse lui du temps » ? Et t'aurais encore passé au moins un mois avec des cernes pas possible, à te prendre la tête là-dessus jusqu'à n'en pas dormir ! Alors remercie-moi au lieu de toujours vouloir me contredire Harry.

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris serait un euphémisme. A vrai dire, il était totalement choqué que Draco puisse le connaitre autant. Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, l'espoir s'installer. Rien qu'un peu. Puis il se souvint de sa promesse du matin, et se remit à travailler sans attendre. Sans même faire attention à Draco qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, se sentant coupable d'en avoir trop dit.

oOoOoOoOo

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello! **

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre! J'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration, et après, il y a eu la reprise des cours... J'en ai donc profité pour reprendre le cours de cette histoire! J'ai à présent quelques chapitres d'avances, donc la publication se fera régulièrement (tous les mardis). **

**Si vous êtes toujours motivés à lire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'Harry limitait tout contact avec Draco, et ce dernier le vivait plutôt mal. Ils se voyaient à l'hôpital, certes, mais le blond avait l'impression que le brun l'évitait soigneusement.

Ce soir avait lieu la première réunion depuis qu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient engueulés. Autant dire que Draco avait eu raison : dès que le roux avait quitté leur bureau, il était tout de suite allé se faire pardonner auprès d'Hermione et quelques jours après, elle retournait chez elle, permettant à Harry de retrouver sa tranquillité.

Le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude d'Harry. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais réellement partagé quoi que ce soit, et il s'était toujours débrouillé pour ériger un mur entre eux. On pouvait même dire que dès leur première rencontre quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il avait pris un malin plaisir à l'énerver sans cesse.

Bien sûr, ses amis avaient suivis, et ils avaient tous passés quelques années à se détester royalement. A vrai dire, Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait commencé. Voir ce garçon, si frêle et si souriant l'avait remué. Il était jaloux, peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il l'intriguait énormément, il était si différent de lui… C'est à ce moment-là que sa manie de dessiner son visage était apparue. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être aussi naturel que le brun, si vivant, si ouvert aux autres. Mais Draco n'était pas comme ça, non seulement car son éducation ne le permettait pas, mais aussi car il avait toujours eu un caractère froid et réservé.

Alors, quand ses propres amis se sont rapprochés d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron, il avait eu peur, et avait tout fait pour ne pas se rapprocher du brun. Être à ses côtés lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point il était faible, et qu'il ne s'aimait pas.

Malgré tout, il s'était habitué à lui, à ses regards et voir le brun l'éviter n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il en faisait une affaire d'état, il détestait cruellement les prises de tête, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il enfila sa veste noir presque avec rage, devant le regard interloqué de Pansy et se promit d'avoir une discussion avec le brun le soir-même pendant la soirée.

* * *

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon d'Hermione et de Ron, des bières à la main et discutaient joyeusement. Harry racontait une anecdote concernant un patient qui était arrivé aux urgences et qui avait hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un alien lui avait enfoncé un poisson rouge dans le cerveau.

Tout le monde rigolait, et la conversation continua comme cela pendant quelques temps. Draco essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la liesse générale, mais ses sourires étaient tout sauf naturels.

Puis son regard fut attiré par le visage d'Hermione. Passer son temps à observer les autres avait donné un sixième sens à Draco, et ce qu'il voyait l'inquiétait un peu. Hermione, malgré ses rires, avaient l'air réellement soucieux. Elle jetait de petits regards fréquents sur ses mains qu'elles trituraient sans cesse.

_Qui veut une autre bière ? S'exclama Draco.

Tout le monde leva la main et Draco fit un regard appuyé à Hermione.

_Tu viens m'aider ? Lui sourit-il.

Personne ne fit attention, et cela rassura le blond. Il attendit que la porte de la cuisine soit fermée pour se retourner vers la jeune femme.

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et croisa les bras.

_Alors maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je croyais que vous filiez le parfait amour avec Weasley ?

Hermione soupira, souriant à demi.

_Tu es vraiment surprenant Draco, et vraiment perspicace.

Elle s'assied sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'en parler…

_Oh je t'en prie Hermione, s'écria le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier !

Ses traits se crispèrent et Draco commença réellement à s'inquiéter.

_C'est grave ? Demanda le blond en se rapprochant d'elle.

_Je ne sais pas… Pas vraiment… J'ai juste…. Du retard.

_Dans le langage féminin ça veut dire que tu penses être enceinte ?

_J'en sais rien ! S'énerva presque Hermione. Elle regarda machinalement vers la porte et rebaissa le ton. Je suis toujours super réglée à ce niveau-là, et on fait toujours attention avec Ron… Je prends la pilule à la même heure chaque jour, mais quand on s'est réconcilié, j'étais tellement…

Draco grimaça et la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

_Epargne moi les détails veux-tu… Combien de jours ?

_6. Et j'ai réfléchi et retourné le problème dans tous les sens possible, et je me suis souvenu que notre rapport c'était déroulé en pleine période d'ovulation… Mais j'ai tellement peur que je n'ose même pas faire de test de grossesse… Je suis vraiment désolé Draco de t'en parler…

_Décidément toi et Ron êtes aussi stupides l'un que l'autre.

Sous le regard noir de la jeune femme, il sourit.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas censé être génial si tu attends un enfant de l'homme que tu aimes ?

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

_Faut croire que non…

_Je pensais que toi au moins tu me comprendrais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Nous sommes internes Draco, tomber enceinte maintenant provoquerait un énorme chamboulement, additionné à tous les chamboulements qu'une grossesse amène !

_Tu aimes Ron ? Demanda le blond, sérieux.

_Bien sûr que je l'aime !

_Et tu comptes passer ta vie avec lui ?

_Evidemment.

_Et bien je pense que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un cas isolé ! Plein de médecins ont un enfant durant leur internat, et ça ne les a pas empêché de finir leurs études. Côté financier, vous n'êtes pas vraiment à plaindre, vous avez déjà une maison, et Ron a des horaires complémentaires aux tiens, ce qui enlève le problème de garde. Ah, et en plus, je te rappelle que tu peux repousser ta thèse d'un ou deux ans, donc tu pourras prendre ces années pour t'occuper de cet enfant. Enuméra Draco.

_Je ne te pensais pas aussi positif et attentionné Draco… Sourit Hermione, complètement rassurée après cette discussion. Merci énormément…

_ça va, n'en fait pas trop non plus, grimaça Draco en devinant l'intention d'Hermione de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rire.

Le blond se releva, prit quelques bières dans le frigo et s'avança vers la porte.

_Hey, Draco ?

_Mmh ?

_Tu devrais te montrer tel que tu es plus souvent, tu sais ? Surtout envers Harry…

Avant que le blond n'ait pu comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Hermione prit le reste des bouteilles et alla rejoindre leurs amis au salon.

* * *

Finalement, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir de discussion avec Harry. Après la discussion avec Hermione, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le courage de le prendre à part. En partant de chez eux, Hermione lui avait glissé à l'oreille, au moment de lui faire la bise qu'elle allait faire le test ce soir et qu'elle le préviendrait.

Il se mit en boxer et s'allongea dans son lit. Son portable vibra, machinalement il décrocha.

_Hermione, alors ?

Un silence se fit au bout du fil.

_C'est positif ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

_Qu'est-ce qui doit être positif ? S'exclama une voix masculine de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

Le cœur du blond s'affola. Il éloigna son Smartphone de son oreille et ses craintes se confirmèrent. La mention Harry était clairement affichée sur l'écran. Il venait de faire la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie.

_Oh…euh… essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Une expérience qu'on a tenté sur un…truc…

_Tu mens très mal Draco, c'est hallucinant.

Le blond passa une main sur ses yeux, jurant mentalement contre lui-même.

_Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond sèchement, j'allais dormir là, je te signale.

_T'es sûr ? T'attendais pas plutôt un autre coup de fil ? T'es vraiment naïf si tu penses que je vais en rester là !

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, désolé.

Le blond aurait pu parier que le brun était en train de froncer ses sourcils et qu'il était d'un un état proche de la psychose.

_T'as intérêt à te ramener chez moi tout de suite ou sinon c'est moi qui vient te chercher ! Cria Harry dans le combiné avant de raccrocher.

_Putain…

Draco enfila un pantalon, un tee-shirt et sortit de l'appartement.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry passablement énervé.

Draco pénétra dans l'appartement sans rien laissé paraitre. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans la cage d'un lion, et sa comparaison le fit légèrement sourire. Grave erreur.

_Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?

_Y'a rien à expliquer Potter. Répliqua Draco sur la défensive. Enfin si, j'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé à la base…

_Justement par rapport à Hermione ! S'énerva-t-il. J'en sais rien moi, je la trouvais pas très bien, vous vous êtes éclipsés dans la cuisine pas mal de temps, et en revenant elle pétait la forme ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_Ta curiosité te perdra… répliqua Draco, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire.

_Mais bordel ! C'est quoi cette histoire !

Le portable du blond se remit à vibrer. Comme un con, Draco l'avait posé sur la table basse et il réagit deux secondes trop tard. Harry s'en était déjà emparé et son visage s'était totalement crispé.

Draco s'avança et récupéra son portable des mains du brun.

Un message était affiché, venant d'Hermione. Le seul mot « positif » apparaissait à l'écran.

_On t'a déjà dit que fouiller le portable des autres était impoli ?

C'était comme parler à un mur. Le brun semblait en grande réflexion. Son visage passait par beaucoup d'expressions. Le connaissant, Draco savait qu'en tant que futur médecin, il n'allait pas tarder à faire le lien. Au bout d'un moment, le visage du brun s'éclaira effectivement. Draco soupira, et s'affala dans le canapé.

_Mais…

_Et oui !

_Pourquoi elle t'en a parlé à toi et non pas à moi, son meilleur ami ?

_Potty, sérieusement, t'as quel âge ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

_Bon et bien puisque tu as enfin tout saisi, je vais rentrer dormir. Je te rappelle qu'on est de garde demain !

Draco se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans la pièce.

_Attends Draco, je t'avais pas appelé pour ça à la base…

Le blond se stoppa et se retourna vers Harry. Il semblait assez gêné.

_Tu as dû me trouver bizarre, ces derniers temps...

On y était, pensa le blond, peut-être allait-il enfin savoir pourquoi le brun n'arrêtait pas de l'éviter ? Il ne répondit rien et attendit qu'il enchaîne.

_En fait, je me posais pas mal de questions, tu vois… Continua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je voulais savoir si…

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis s'énerva.

_Rahh ! Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de truc !

_je peux pas t'aider là, tu vois, parce que je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ! S'exclama le blond, qui malgré les apparences, avait le cœur qui faisait une course folle dans sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Draco resta pétrifié sur place.

_Non parce que… continua le brun avec réticence, tu ne me parles presque jamais, à part pour me balancer tes sarcasmes à la gueule. J'arrive jamais à savoir si tu es sérieux ou non. Tu ne parles jamais de toi, tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher. Enfin je veux dire, t'es pas un abruti ! Enfin si, un peu, beaucoup même, mais tu vois très bien que tu m'attires, et que je n'arrête pas de te regarder, et pourtant, tu fais comme si de rien était ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard Malefoy !

Le visage du brun était devenu tout rouge. Draco lui, était partagé entre exploser de rire où se casser en courant. Il opta pour la première solution, ce qui sembla énerver encore plus son interlocuteur.

_Effectivement, tu n'es vraiment pas doué ! S'exclama-t-il après s'être calmé un peu.

_Va te faire foutre ! cria le brun en se détournant. Tu connais la sortie !

_Attends Harry ! S'écria Draco en le rattrapant. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se retourner.

Draco savait qu'il allait faire une belle connerie. La situation le dépassait complètement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir autant d'émotions en même temps. Entendre les paroles d'Harry l'avait complètement bouleversé… Il venait de rattraper Harry sous une impulsion et maintenant, alors que le brun le regardait avec incompréhension, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Et puis merde…

Il fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres et se colla à son corps, passant ses mains dans son dos, puis dans ses cheveux. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour qu'Harry ne réagisse au baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus hachées. La bouche d'Harry dévia dans le cou du blond, sa main passa sous son tee-shirt maltraitant presque son dos. Leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus sauvage, comme s'ils voulaient réduire encore plus la distance qui les séparait.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit sous l'assaut du brun. Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Sa tête tournait et il sentit une chaleur inédite s'emparer de tout son corps. Il avait bien l'impression que si Harry continuait, il allait faire un infarctus, son sang était bouillant et ses jambes n'arrivaient presque plus à le soutenir.

_Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans ta chambre ?

La voix de Draco était rauque. Harry s'éloigna du blond, tout aussi excité que lui.

_T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda le brun dans un éclair de lucidité.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il attrapa la main du brun qui était toujours en train de se balader dans son dos et la posa sur son entrejambe. Harry sourit à son tour et répondit à sa place :

_Ok, question con.

* * *

Le réveil sonnait depuis maintenant plus de deux minutes quand Harry émergea enfin. Il râla et lui asséna un violent coup pour le faire taire. Il lui fallut plusieurs autres minutes pour qu'il se souvienne de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de savoir si Draco était encore dans la pièce, mais le silence qu'il entendit le fit vite déchanter.

Il venait juste de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Coucher avec Draco avait été de loin la meilleure expérience sexuelle de sa vie ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, il assurait complètement et d'ailleurs, la douleur qu'il ressentait au creux de ses reins serait là pour le lui rappeler pendant quelques jours… Harry était vraiment perdu… Non seulement le blond était bien foutu, bien monté, mais il était aussi un super coup. Ça n'allait pas lui arranger les choses.

Pendant trois semaines, il avait vraiment essayé de passer à autre chose, de l'éviter le plus possible. Mais plus il évitait sa présence et s'empêchait de le regarder, puis il prenait conscience à quel point le blond obsédait ses pensées. La veille, il avait décidé d'avoir une discussion avec lui chez Ron et Hermione, mais il avait été agacé de le sentir si proche de sa meilleure amie. Il avait une attitude puérile, il le savait, mais tous ses doutes lui étaient revenus en pleine gueule. Il était réellement énervé que Draco ne soit distant qu'avec lui, alors il avait décidé de l'appeler et de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Seulement, il était loin d'imaginer ce qui se passerait par la suite… Et à dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses se passeraient maintenant.

Il n'avait plus que trente minutes pour se préparer avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il enfila son boxer, vérifiant en même temps si les affaires de Draco ne traînaient pas sur le sol, avec espoir. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Draco avait dû profiter du fait qu'Harry s'endorme pour retourner chez lui. Que devait-il en penser ? Le brun ne savait pas vraiment, mais il ne put empêcher une boule de nervosité s'installer dans son ventre.

* * *

**A suivre… (Désolé s'il y a des fautes)**


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello! Ou devrais-je dire bonsoir... :)

Voici en avance le chapitre 5 d'Insaisissable... Je devais le poster Mardi mais je serais sûrement très occupée d'ici là, et je n'aurais pas le temps... Donc vous voilà servis! :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry soupira. Il avait vraiment passé une sale journée. Il avait tenté de parler à Hermione, mais cette dernière ne répondait pas à ses appels et elle était introuvable dans tout l'hôpital. Il avait bien pensé à appeler Ron pour avoir des nouvelles, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

En plus de ça, Draco l'avait soigneusement évité toute la journée. Et il devait avouer, il était plutôt balaise à ce jeu-là, quand on sait qu'il bossait dans le même service et qu'ils partageaient le même bureau, les même vestiaires et la même salle de repos ! Quand il était arrivé le matin, il était bien décidé à discuter avec lui, mais le regard du blond l'en avait tout de suite dissuadé. La nuit de garde en sa compagnie risquait d'être sympa…

Et puis il y avait eu le décès d'une de ses patientes qui n'avait pas survécu à une opération et qui avait fait une rupture d'anévrisme. Il avait dû aller annoncer son décès à son mari qui avait été totalement dévasté, tellement dévasté qu'il avait dû demander à une infirmière de lui injecter un puissant sédatif pour le calmer.

Il était déjà 18 heures et il était déjà crevé comme pas possible. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, las, puis décida d'aller boire un énième café à la cafétéria, priant pour que son biper l'oublie un peu d'ici là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Draco, c'est pas que tu me déranges, hein ! Mais j'aimerais finir ce rapport au plus vite et me casser, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_La ferme, je dors. Grogna Draco.

Blaise était confortablement installé dans sa chaise de bureau, occupé à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Draco s'était installé en face de lui, ses sabots* reposants sur la table. Il était totalement affalé sur sa chaise, son stéthoscope de travers et sa blouse complètement froissée. Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait le blond, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne l'avait vu que rarement dans un tel état. Il avait dû passer une sale nuit, car il baillait toutes les cinq minutes et avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il détailla plus profondément son ami. Il avait la peau qui brillait plus que d'habitude.

Il se pencha pour mieux regarder.

_Draco ? Ouvre les yeux.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Blaise put remarquer que malgré la fatigue, ses yeux brillaient. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla tirer sur le col roulé du blond, essayant de vérifier autre chose. Draco essaya de le repousser mais le mal était fait.

_T'as un putain de suçon ! Merde Draco, t'as baisé hier soir ! S'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

_La ferme Blaise ! Chuchota-t-il, affolé. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être au courant !

_Depuis quand ça te dérange ? Demanda le noir suspicieux. A moins que…

_Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase.

_C'est quelqu'un de l'hôpital, c'est ça ? Et d'ailleurs, ça me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure… Pourquoi tu squattes mon bureau ? Ça n'arrive jamais…

Le regard que Draco lui lança aurait pu le tuer sur le champ, au lieu de ça, Blaise, trop habitué, plissa des yeux, tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées.

Au même moment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Harry. Draco regarda le brun puis détourna le regard et s'intéressa bêtement au coupe-papier en argent qui ornait le bureau de Blaise. Le noir, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène se tourna vers Harry qui avait l'air blessé par la réaction du blond.

_T'aurais pas de nouvelles d'Hermione par hasard ? Lui demanda Harry. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis ce matin, et je ne la trouve nulle part.

_Elle a dit à Pansy qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

_Merci.

Harry referma la porte, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Blaise refocalisa son attention sur Draco qui maintenant fuyait son regard. Son regard s'éclaira et il ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de surprise.

_C'EST PAS VRAI ! T'AS COUCHE AVEC HARRY ! Cria-t-il, choqué.

Draco n'essaya même pas de le nier, la petite scène ridicule qui venait de se dérouler avait parlé à sa place. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne se mette à lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ron referma la porte d'entrée, accrocha son manteau sur la patère de l'entrée et lança ses clefs qui atterrirent sur la commode. Il se déchaussa et se dirigea dans la cuisine bien décidé à boire une bonne bière.

Quand il aperçut Hermione, assise autour de la table de la cuisine, il sursauta, puis afficha un énorme sourire.

_Ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Hermione releva la tête et elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

_Oula, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Ron. Il s'assied à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? C'est pas que ça me dérange, hein ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas vraiment l'habitude…

Il parlait trop. C'était toujours comme ça quand il était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait que quelque chose clochait, Hermione était tendue et ses traits étais tirés.

_Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction…

_Euh… Commença le rouquin avant de rire nerveusement. Tu sais, je me fais des films de fou, là, donc si tu pouvais arrêter de tourner autour du pot, ça serait cool…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_Je suis enceinte.

Hermione put voir plein d'expression passer par le visage de son amant. La surprise, puis la peur et enfin, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle put enfin se détendre un peu. Elle s'était torturée toute la journée pour savoir comment elle allait lui annoncer, et comment il allait réagir.

_Oh ! Réussit-il enfin à dire, hébété. C'est…une bonne nouvelle… non ? Hésita-t-il devant son air triste.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, des larmes de joie au bord des yeux.

_Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Ron la prit dans ses bras. Tout irait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 2 heures du matin quand Harry put enfin aller en salle de repos pour essayer de dormir un peu.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et remarqua que Draco occupait déjà un des lits. Avec la pénombre, il n'arriva pas à distinguer s'il dormait ou pas. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le brun se dirigea vers un lit et s'y allongea.

_Tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant.

_Tu me parles, maintenant ?

Même dans la pénombre, Harry pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui.

_J'ai le droit de t'insulter ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_T'abuse. Je t'ai évité une journée, tu l'as fait pendant un mois.

_On n'avait pas couché ensemble avant, et je ne suis pas parti comme un voleur à peine l'affaire terminée.

_Je ne savais pas que j'avais une quelconque obligation. T'aurais voulu que je te câline, peut-être ?

_Tu le vois peut-être pas mais là, je te regarde très mal.

_ça ne m'étonne pas.

_Connard.

_J'ai envie de toi.

Harry se redressa. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?

_Pas vraiment.

_J'aurais bien envie de t'en foutre une Draco.

Un silence se fit. Harry n'en revenait pas qu'il osait lui dire de telles choses après la journée qu'il avait passé à l'ignorer, comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient partagés ne signifiait absolument rien. C'était surtout ça qui lui faisait mal. Le fait que pour le blond, cela ne voulait rien dire. C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait sauté dessus, non ?

_Ecoute Harry, je…

Le brun l'entendit soupirer.

_Moi non plus je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose. Les choses que tu m'as dites hier, ça m'est monté à la tête, et ça m'a un peu bouleversé. Mais…

_Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

_Non, je ne regrette pas, c'est juste que… J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, tu comprends ?

Si Draco avait été honnête, il lui aurait dit qu'il était effrayé par tout ça, qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait pris et que ce qu'il avait ressenti était beaucoup trop intense pour qu'il puisse l'assumer. Harry représentait pour lui tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être : il était aimé par tout le monde, il rigolait pour rien et s'enflammait dès que quelque chose le contrariait. Il se fichait des conséquences de ses actes et fonçait tête baissée. Il aimait tellement ses amis que l'amour qu'il leur portait en était presque matériel et palpable. Il admirait cet Harry de loin, cet Harry qui le regardait sans cesse, et qu'il trouvait inaccessible, insaisissable. Et Draco, même s'il avait plus qu'apprécié la nuit passée entre ses bras, n'était vraiment pas prêt à se laisser aller.

_Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas fait de déclaration d'amour non plus. Je pense juste que c'était inapproprié de m'ignorer après ça.

_J'ai juste paniqué.

_Draco Malefoy est humain, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

_T'as bien pu le vérifier hier, non ?

Harry rigola, puis pris d'une impulsion se leva et alla rejoindre Draco sur son lit.

_Je peux le vérifier à nouveau ?

_C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Draco, tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps…

_La ferme.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry embrassa Draco et commença à lui enlever son tee-shirt.

Le blond stoppa son geste.

_Juste…

_Tu sais de nos jours, on peut coucher avec une personne sans se marier, c'est tout à fait légal et bien accepté par la société…

_Alors, on couche juste ensemble ? Sans prise de tête, ni exclusivité ?

_Tant que tu te protèges je ne vois pas d'inconvénients.

_Ok, viens là.

Le blond attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Blaise venait d'arriver à l'hôpital et était, comme à son habitude, allé à la cafétéria se chercher un café et un beignet pour bien débuter sa journée. Il avait vu Harry attablé, regardant son gobelet de café, les yeux vides.

Le brun releva ses yeux, sans grande conviction, ce qui fit rire Blaise.

_Allez, rentre chez toi. Ta garde est finie maintenant, Draco est déjà parti, je l'ai croisé dans le hall.

A vrai dire, Blaise avait fait exprès de prononcer le nom du blond pour voir si Harry y réagissait, et ça n'avait pas loupé. A l'entente de son prénom, les lèvres du brun s'étaient retroussées légèrement.

_C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Blaise en s'asseyant. Donc vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ! J'y crois pas… Donc vous allez vous mettre ensemble ?

Harry rigola nerveusement et regarda Blaise comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

_Non. Je sais même pas ce que ça signifie… Enfin, dans ces cas-là, les meilleurs mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont « amitié améliorée », tu vois ? Mais sachant que nous sommes loin d'être amis, ça marche vraiment pas. S'énerva-t-il. Donc tu vois Blaise, la seule chose qui reste, c'est un plan cul. Je suis le PUTAIN de plan cul de Draco Malefoy !

Après avoir fini son monologue devant un Blaise interloqué, Harry se leva, balança son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche et s'en alla, furieux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était vingt heures et Harry s'était enfin décidé à se doucher. Il avait dormi quelques heures avant de paresser devant une émission débile à la télévision. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de ne pas réfléchir à la connerie qu'il était en train de faire, ce qui n'était pas aisé quand on savait que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait seulement à un étage de lui.

De légers coups frappés à sa porte se firent entendre. Le brun eut à peine le temps d'enfiler un pantalon qu'il fit face à une Hermione rayonnante.

Harry lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

_Que me vaut ce câlin, tout à coup ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

_On m'a toujours appris à prendre soin des futures mamans… La taquina-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry percuta alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment censé être au courant…

_Sachant que j'ai supplié Ron de ne pas te l'annoncer pour le faire moi-même et qu'à part nous, une seule autre personne est au courant…

_Oui, je l'ai appris…malencontreusement…

_Draco te l'a dit ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça… Eluda-t-il, gêné. En tout cas, félicitation !

La jeune femme voyait très bien que son ami essayait de changer de sujet et qu'il était clairement mal à l'aise. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

_Merci Harry… Mais dis-moi… tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, là ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… s'écria-t-il, se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

_Ah AH ! S'écria-t-elle, le pointant du doigt. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es nerveux. Alors maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter ou tu devras raconter à tout le monde que tu t'es fait tapé par une femme enceinte !

Le brun rigola, bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à sa meilleure amie. Il lui raconta tout, du début à la fin. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps que le blond ne le laissait pas indifférent et que cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Elle lui demanda si cette relation basée seulement sur le sexe lui convenait, et il lui mentit en disant qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Elle vit très bien qu'il lui avait mentit, mais ne dit rien, car brusquer les choses ne serviraient à rien.

Une heure plus tard, Ron vint les rejoindre et ils fêtèrent la future naissance entre eux, comme au bon vieux temps, rien que tous les trois coupés du monde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Trois mois étaient passés depuis, et la situation entre Draco et Harry n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Cela se passait toujours de la même manière : quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils se lançaient des sarcasmes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'énerve et dès que la tension était à son comble, ils se sautaient dessus. Quand cela se passait en présence de leurs amis, Harry savait que dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui, Draco se présenterait à sa porte. Quand cela se passait à l'hôpital, il savait également que Draco lui enverrait un message pour qu'il le retrouve dans une pièce, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle soit vide.

Et même si le plaisir qu'il ressentait avec lui était assez exceptionnel, Harry commençait très franchement à être dépassé par la situation. Comment avaient-ils pu passer d'une haine profonde pendant leurs années lycées, à une ignorance gênante pendant leurs études jusqu'à cette relation malsaine ? Surtout qu'à chaque fois, c'était Draco qui menait la danse et qui lui imposait cette situation. C'était le blond qui avait tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie au lycée, lui encore qui avait bâti ce mur entre eux à la fac, et aujourd'hui, c'était encore le blond qui lui avait sauté dessus en premier.

Bientôt, les internes devront changer de stage d'internat, et le brun pensa qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de s'éloigner un peu de lui et de mettre fin à ce lien entre eux qui n'avancerait jamais à rien…

Le cœur lourd, il pénétra dans leur bureau commun et croisa son regard. Le blond fit à peine attention à lui, trop occupé sur ses dossiers. Il le regarda porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et son bas-ventre se réchauffa, se rappelant les douces tortures que ces mêmes lèvres lui faisaient si souvent subir. Son cœur se serra une fois de plus en réalisant encore une fois combien cet homme était insaisissable. Il avait beau le tenir dans ses bras autant de fois qu'il le voulait, la distance qui les séparait devenait de plus en plus grande, et le blond lui paraissait de plus en plus inaccessible.

Il détourna le regard, écœuré. Car si une chose avait changé depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, c'était les mots qu'il avait réussi à mettre sur son obsession pour Draco. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait d'un amour condamné à ne pas être partagé, d'un amour qui ne pourrait que le faire souffrir. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de lui, ce blond qui avait réussi à s'imposer en lui pourrissant la vie.

Il alluma son ordinateur, bien décidé à reprendre sa vie – son cœur – en main, sans se douter une seule seconde que l'homme de ses pensées venait de poser les yeux sur lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous attablés dans un bar. Hermione venait d'entrer dans son quatrième mois de grossesse et son ventre commençait à s'arrondir dangereusement. Pourtant, elle était radieuse et très heureuse de retrouver ses amis en ce samedi soir. Ils venaient tous de changer de stage. Harry et Blaise se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le service pédiatrique, Harry en tant que neurologue et Blaise en tant qu'anesthésiste-réanimateur. Draco avait choisi de faire son stage aux urgences. Hermione quant à elle, avait décidé d'avancer son congé de maternité, car l'internat était trop fatiguant pour une femme enceinte. Pansy était heureuse car elle allait travailler avec Draco, étant infirmière aux urgences, et Ron l'était encore plus, car il allait passer plus de temps aux côtés de sa chère et tendre.

Si Hermione avait tenu à tous les rassembler ce soir-là, c'était pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle.

_Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous marier ? Grimaça le blond.

Pansy lui asséna une claque sur le haut du crâne pour le faire taire et Draco haussa les épaules.

_J'attends un garçon ! s'exclama Hermione.

Tout le monde s'extasia suite à l'annonce et les conversations partirent dans tous les sens. Seul Draco resta à l'écart, peu habitué à ces effusions de sentiments. Il observa Harry sourire aux anges, et récupéra sa dose quotidienne de bonheur par procuration.

Depuis quelques jours, le brun était bizarre, et Draco avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque, quelques mois plutôt, où Harry l'évitait, sauf que là c'était pire, car il avait beau coucher avec lui, le brun lui faisait clairement sentir qu'il était ailleurs. Il savait très bien dès le début que cette situation n'aurait pas pu durer éternellement, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait commencer à se remettre en question. Mais Draco était lâche, c'était bien connu.

La musique résonna dans le bar et tout le monde se dirigea vers la piste improvisée. Seule Hermione resta, bien trop fatiguée pour aller danser. Elle se rapprocha de Draco qui observait toujours le brun. Il en était presque à regretter l'époque du lycée où il portait d'immondes lunettes et où il s'habillait avec des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui et informes. Aujourd'hui, avec ses yeux dégagés et son jean et son tee-shirt noir qui mettaient clairement son corps en valeur, il aurait pu faire faire virer de bord n'importe quel hétéro.

_Draco ?

_Mmh ?

Le blond détourna, contre son gré, les yeux du brun et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

_On en a discuté avec Ron et… nous voudrions que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant.

Draco, qui venait de boire une gorgée de son verre, faillit tout recracher et dû faire tout son possible pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il se demanda tout d'abord si ce n'était pas une blague. Lui ? Parrain d'un Weasley ? Il tourna la tête vers Ron qui dansait de manière ridicule puis regarda à nouveau Hermione qui semblait un peu intimidée.

_Sans blague ?

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

_Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi moi ? Logiquement ça serait plutôt à Harry que reviendrait ce rôle, non ? Lui, toujours prêt à sauver tout et n'importe quoi ! Regarde l'autre fois, il a voulu sauver une mouche qui s'était coincée dans une toile d'araignée… Non mais franchement…

A vrai dire, Draco était touché par la demande d'Hermione. Touché, mais totalement tétanisé.

_Nous en avons parlé avec Harry également, et ça ne lui a posé aucun problème. Je voudrais que ce soit toi, car tu es la première personne à qui je l'ai annoncé Draco, et tu as été là pour me rassurer… Déclara Hermione, nerveuse.

_D'accord. Déclara-t-il, vaincu. Cela me touche, vraiment. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez mais bon, je suis d'accord…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione se jetait dans ses bras. Il resta bloqué un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir, puis elle s'éloigna enfin, les larmes aux yeux.

_Désolé, renifla-t-elle, les hormones… Je suis contente.

Harry adressa un sourire moqueur au blond, auquel ce dernier répondit par un regard noir.

La soirée passa sans encombre. Ils dansèrent, discutèrent et firent des pauses pour se désaltérer. Vers trois heures du matin alors que Draco commençait sérieusement à comater, il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'était plus assis avec eux. Il le chercha des yeux quelques instants et quand il l'aperçu enfin, il sentit son ventre se serrer douloureusement. Harry était en train de discuter avec un homme à une table assez éloignée dans un coin du bar. Non seulement ils avaient l'air assez proches l'un de l'autre, mais ils riaient ouvertement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_Blaise, c'est qui ce mec ?

_C'est un mec qui était au lycée avec nous. Tu t'en souviens pas ? Il s'appelle Seamus, je crois.

Draco essaya de fouiller dans ses souvenirs mais il ne se rappelait absolument pas d'un dénommé Seamus. Il l'observa plus attentivement. Blond, plutôt grand vu d'ici, plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs. Il commença à s'alarmer quand le-dit Seamus posa sa main sur celle d'Harry ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Sans se rendre compte du regard moqueur de Blaise et d'Hermione, les seuls au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre Draco et Harry, le blond se releva rapidement et alla les rejoindre.

_Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? S'interposa Draco en posant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

A la vue du blond, Seamus retira vivement sa main.

_Malefoy…

_Machin…

Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard assassin.

_Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

_Harry, je vais te laisser d'accord ? Commença Seamus en se levant. T'as mon numéro de toute façon, à plus tard ! Lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Harry et Draco le suivirent du regard puis une fois éloigné, le blond prit sa place. Vu le regard du brun, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié la petite scène.

_C'était quoi ça, Draco ?

_Rien du tout, je voulais savoir ce qu'il devenait… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il est parti ! C'est d'une impolitesse…

_T'es vraiment con…

Harry se leva et après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis quitta le bar sans un regard pour le blond.

Il fallut à peine quelques secondes à Draco pour le rattraper, mais le brun avait l'air très énervé. Il l'appela, mais il ne répondit pas, continuant à tracer vers leur immeuble. En deux enjambées, il arriva à sa hauteur et lui tint le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face.

_Pourquoi tu t'énerves, comme ça ?

_Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? S'écria-t-il. T'as pas vu la scène que tu m'as fait à l'instant ? C'était quoi ça ?

_Mais c'était rien du tout !

_Ah bon ? C'était pas une crise de jalousie peut-être ?

Le brun était complètement dépassé par la situation. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, quatre mois qu'Harry se rabaissait de plus en plus chaque jour en ayant l'espoir de pouvoir compter un peu aux yeux du blond.

_Je ne suis pas ta _chose_ Malefoy. J'suis pas une nana en manque d'amour qui est prête à tout pour être auprès de toi !

_Oh ! Doucement Potter, tu vas beaucoup trop loin, là ! S'écria Draco.

Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise venaient de les rejoindre, inquiets.

_Et c'est moi qui vais trop loin ? Qui a décidé que notre relation, ou quoique ce soit, serait non exclusive ? Ce n'est pas moi il me semble. Alors qui te donne le droit de venir jouer le possessif quand je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Surtout que là, c'en était franchement ridicule !

_Et moi qui pensais que devenir homo m'éviterait ce genre de scène…

_Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème ! S'enflamma Harry qui hurlait presque à présent. T'envoie chier tout le monde pour éloigner les gens et dès que quelqu'un t'approches, tu te caches derrière tes putain de sarcasmes ! Va bien falloir que tu grandisses un jour.

_Et bien je suis comme ça Potter, va falloir t'y faire. Répliqua Draco la mâchoire crispée. Va falloir que tu arrêtes de chercher le meilleur des gens. Des fois, il n'y a rien à trouver.

Harry se passa une main devant les yeux, las.

_T'as gagné. J'abandonne ! Déclara-t-il en levant les bras. Quoi qu'on ait commencé, c'est fini…

Harry tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco ne bougea pas, et leurs amis n'osèrent même pas respirer.

Pansy s'avança vers lui mais le blond la repoussa, puis s'en alla à son tour.

* * *

**A suivre..**

**Ah oui... et je chercherais une personne intéressée pour corriger mes chapitres. Si quelqu'un est partant, vous pouvez l'indiquer par review ou mp! On se retrouve bientôt (D'ici jeudi je pense)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde... Oui, je sais, je suis très en retard! Et je m'en excuse... :/**_  
_

**Je suis totalement débordée en ce moment mais bon, je ne vais pas me lamenter non plus, hein! :)**

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce petit interlude, je voulais tout simplement remercier ma nouvelle bêta qui fait du très bon boulot et qui m'aide beaucoup :) Merci ^^**

**Bonne lecture. **

_Interlude Pansy – Première partie_

Avez-vous déjà pensé à quel point une chose insignifiante pouvait changer le cours de votre vie ?

Un mauvais choix, aussi futile qu'il puisse être pouvait avoir un effet dévastateur. Un acte manqué, une chose inavouée, un pardon qui n'avait pas pu être accordé à temps…Tout cela pouvait vous faire regretter, si fort, de ne pas pouvoir faire machine arrière.

Pansy l'avait comprit, mais trop tard.

Elle était née sous une bonne étoile, dans une famille très aisée – pour ne pas dire tout simplement riche – et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait rien pour elle. Certes, elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, mais jusque là, elle avait réussit tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit.

Elle avait obtenu son bac S avec une mention puis son diplôme d'infirmière. Elle avait des parents aimants malgré le fait qu'ils aient toujours été trop occupés par la grande entreprise multinationale à laquelle ils étaient à la tête. Elle avait deux amis d'enfance toujours là pour elle, même s'ils étaient introvertis et bornés la plupart du temps. Depuis peu, elle s'était également attachée à Hermione, Ron et Harry et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Alors oui, si on lui demandait si elle était satisfaite de sa vie, elle acquiescerait sans hésitation. Elle acquiescerait, même si elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche car finalement, cela lui rappellerait le seul échec qu'elle avait eu à vivre : _lui._

Elle avait treize ans à l'époque. Treize ans, qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'âge où l'on devient con, où on a envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de braver les interdits.

Mais c'est aussi à cet âge là que Pansy rencontra Théo.

Théodore Nott était le fils d'un important client des parents de la jeune fille. Il était incroyablement beau avec ses cheveux châtains qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux noisette si intenses et son sourire en coin qui faisait fondre

Ses parents avaient décidé de l'inscrire en cours de route à l'internat prestigieux où Pansy, Draco et Blaise étudiaient. Dès le début, Pansy l'avait remarqué : si mystérieux, ne semblant pas vouloir se mêler aux autres. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans un coin isolé à lire des bouquins et à écouter de la musique avec son casque sur les oreilles.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé l'aborder, elle se contentait de le regarder de loin, même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Elle se sentait bête, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et elle se sentait rougir. Blaise la taquinait car elle n'arrêtait pas de le chercher du regard, Draco n'y faisait même pas attention, trop occupé à dessiner ou à faire des commentaires désobligeants sur Harry Potter et ses amis.

Puis un soir, lors d'une énième soirée organisée par ses parents pour une énième œuvre caritative, ils la présentèrent auprès des parents du jeune homme.

Il se tenait là, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout ça, dans sa bulle. Elle avait senti ses joues rosirent et avait poliment salué l'intimidant couple Nott. Elle avait sourit à Théodore, mais celui-ci s'était contenté d'un léger hochement de tête, comme si cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

Ses parents lui apprirent qu'ils venaient d'Angleterre et qu'ils avaient déménagés en France quelques mois plus tôt. Cela étonna Pansy, car dans ses souvenirs le jeune homme parlait extrêmement bien le français.

La conversation ne s'était pas étendue, et chacun était parti de son côté, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Pansy avait été troublée par la présence du jeune homme, et surtout par le fait qu'il paraissait vraiment détaché.

Elle était sortie dans le jardin prendre l'air et elle le vit, accroupi au bord de la piscine, fixant l'eau de son regard profond.

Malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient et son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort, elle s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas cillé. Pansy se trouvait bête : elle était là, mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Alors elle se contenta de rester là, même si la position n'était pas des plus confortables et qu'elle commençait à avoir mal aux mollets.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Pansy, qui ne portait qu'une robe, frissonna. Théo avait alors enlevé sa veste et l'avait posé sur ses frêles épaules.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, tu sais ? J'ai l'habitude d'être seul. Avait-il dit avec un léger accent que Pansy venait juste de remarquer.

_ Oh, mais je suis bien… Enfin… à part si je te dérange ? »

Théo avait sourit et avait secoué la tête. Maintenant qu'un lien avait été établi, Pansy ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation.

« _Pourquoi tu restes si souvent seul ? »

Bon d'accord, elle aurait pu trouver un meilleur sujet, mais ce fut la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« _Parce que je préfère l'être, tout simplement.

_Je trouve ça dommage. Les gens peuvent t'apporter beaucoup.

_Je sais qui je suis, je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour me rassurer. »

Sa manière de parler n'était pas hautaine, juste réaliste. Pansy pensa à ce moment-là qu'il y croyait réellement.

« _En fait je crois que je t'envie un peu, lui avait-elle dit. J'ai toujours ce sentiment d'être prise pour ce que je ne suis pas, et quelques fois, le regard des autres est dur à supporter. Mais à côté, l'amitié de Draco et de Blaise me rend meilleure et me permet de passer au-dessus de ça. Alors oui, je trouve ça dommage.

Théo n'avait pas répondu, alors elle osa.

_Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à venir nous voir Lundi. Ça me ferait très plaisir de te connaitre davantage… »

Puis elle l'avait laissé là et s'était relevée, les jambes endolories.

Le lundi, il n'était pas venu. Elle s'en était doutée et n'avait pas baissé les bras pour autant. Chaque jour de la semaine, elle était allée le voir, s'était assise à ses côtés dans la cour pendant les pauses, à la bibliothèque durant les heures de trous. Au début, cela avait l'air de l'agacer. Ils ne parlaient pas et elle se contentait de travailler à ses côtés, sans bruit.

Puis deux semaines plus tard, il commença à lui parler. D'abord sur les cours, et ensuite sur d'autres sujets, plus personnels.

Petit à petit, ils devinrent de plus en plus proches. Pansy était devenue encore plus attachée à lui, et Théodore commençait à s'ouvrir à elle, la laissant rentrer dans son monde.

Blaise et Draco s'inquiétaient de ne plus la voir aussi souvent qu'avant, alors ils commencèrent à rester avec eux. Au bout de quelques mois, les quatre devinrent inséparables. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et plus le temps passait, plus Pansy et Théodore se rapprochaient physiquement.

Cela avait commencé par un bras autour des épaules lorsqu'ils marchaient, puis une main timide qui s'était réfugiée dans une autre lorsqu'ils regardaient un film. Au bout d'un certain temps, ces légers contacts ne suffisaient plus et Draco et Blaise furent habitués à les voir enlacés à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre.

Les sentiments que Pansy ressentaient étaient très clairs : elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Dès qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, elle le cherchait du regard, et quand elle l'apercevait, le sourire qu'il lui offrait faisait chavirer son cœur. Ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans ses bras était si fort qu'elle en tremblait presque.

Pourtant, au fil du temps, elle commença à douter de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, car ils n'en avaient jamais clairement parlés. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'eux et leurs gestes ne lui suffisaient plus. Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés non plus et elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait se considérer en couple ou non.

Ce fut vers la fin de leur année de 3e que ses doutes amplifièrent. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'ils avaient commencés à se parler ce fameux soir. L'anniversaire de Théo était arrivé et ses parents lui avaient organisés une surprise.

Nous étions au mois de Juin et Pansy, Draco et Blaise avaient passé toute leur journée du Samedi à aider ses parents à faire les préparatifs. Ils apprirent l'après-midi qu'ils avaient spécialement fait venir les amis d'enfance du jeune homme d'Angleterre pour le week-end, ce qui surprit les trois amis, étant donnés qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendus parler.

La journée passa, puis le père de Théo était revenu de la gare accompagné de deux garçons et d'une fille.

Les adolescents se saluèrent brièvement, se présentant. La fille, qui disait s'appeler Jessica, avait l'air enthousiaste. Elle fit la bise à Pansy et entama la conversation :

« Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer enfin ! Théo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous trois, leur avait-elle dit. Je suis si pressée de le revoir ! »

Pansy sourit poliment, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda ses amis et vit Draco qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

« Tu parles que t'es pressée, ironisa un des deux jeunes hommes. Ne pas voir son mec pendant presque un an ? Moi je pourrais clairement pas tenir ! »

Il fallut une bonne seconde pour que Pansy comprenne le sens de sa phrase. D'abord, elle ressentit des sueurs froides, puis son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Elle sentait bien que sa réaction la trahissait mais sur le coup, elle était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un bruit de porte les fit tous revenir à la réalité et Théo apparut sur le seuil. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis lentement, un air soucieux s'installa sur son visage. Il regarda Jessica, puis Pansy et il comprit immédiatement.

Pansy venait clairement de se rendre compte que Théo avait une copine, depuis le début. Elle fit tout son possible pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et s'avança, la tête haute vers lui.

« Fais pas cette tête Théo : ta copine est là, tu devrais être content, non ? Joyeux anniversaire »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle le contourna et s'engouffra à l'extérieur, laissant éclater ses pleurs.

**A suivre….**

**Je ne peux pas vous garantir une suite dans l'immédiat... Les seuls moment où je peux me poser pour écrire sont quand je dors ou quand je suis malade! ^^ Donc je préférerais ne pas être malade si possible... ^^ Je vous promets, à partir des vacances de Noël, j'aurai plus de temps... D'ici là, ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines voire trois semaines! Désolé :/**

Ah et petit sondage, tiens... pour le prochain chapitre, souhaitez-vous la suite de cet interlude ou revenir à l'histoire? (je pourrai toujours écrire la suite de l'interlude dans quelques chapitres...). Bonne journée à tout le monde! 


	7. Explications

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée de poster cela, surtout si vous attendiez un nouveau chapitre… Non, je n'arrête pas cette fanfiction, mais je la mets en pause quelques temps. J'ai longuement hésité avant de poster ce message mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas rédigé de suite et je préférais vous prévenir.

L'histoire est dans ma tête, ce n'est pas ça le souci. Mon souci, c'est le manque effroyable de temps… Entre la fac (qui me prend 95% de mon temps), mon sport et la vie sociale que j'essaye de conserver un minimum, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de me pencher sur cette histoire.

Dans le meilleur des cas, vous aurez une suite en Mars, dans le pire, en Juin. En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et en Favoris, vous étiez nombreux et cela me fait très plaisir. Je voudrais bien remercier ceux qui me laissent des reviews, mais je n'en ai reçu que deux sur le dernier chapitre ^^ Mais bon, je ne suis pas du genre à quémander, et pour moi, une alerte ou un favoris vaut autant qu'une review :)

Encore désolé et bonne journée :)

Leylah.


End file.
